Hikari no Saki
Hikari no Saki (ヒカリノサキ, Light no Saki) is the 2nd track to Tezuka's album With. Lyrics Kanji= とてもとても苦しくても　決して決して弱音は見せない こんな事はなんでもないんだと　落ち着いて行こう もしかしたら痛みだしたのか　そんな事は言わせはしない 心配してるそんな顔なんて　もう二度と見たくない 信じ合えるみんないるから　どんなときでも挫けはしない 心配なんてさせやしない　かけがえのない仲間だから 風を切ってどこまででも　進んで行こう 海を走る船のように　突き進もう 輝いている　光　目指し　さぁ行こう 前を向いて一つになり　どこまでも いつもいつも平然な顔で　ずっとずっと前を見続ける うずくまって痛がる姿は　もう二度と見させない 笑い合えるみんないるから　まだまだやれる力が出せる 分かっているさ無理はしない　痛みは無いさ大丈夫さ 風に乗って空へ高く　手を伸ばそう 両手広げ不安何か　投げ捨てたら 勇気を出して　希望を胸に　さぁ飛ぼう 思うままに羽を広げ　どこまでも 風を切ってどこまででも　進んで行こう 海を走る船のように　突き進もう 輝いている　光　目指し　さぁ行こう 前を向いて一つになり　どこまでも 風をきって何処まででも　進んで行こう 力強く腕を振って　走りだそう 輝いている　明日を目指し　さぁ行こう 風を切って遥か先へ　どこまでも |-| Romaji= totemo totemo kurushikutemo keshite keshite yowane wa misenai konna koto wa nande mo nain da to ochitsuite ikou moshikashitara itami dashita no ka sonna koto wa iwase wa shinai shinpai shiteru sonna kao nante mou nido to mitakunai shinji aeru minna iru kara donna toki demo kujike wa shinai shinpai nante saseyashinai kakegae no nai nakama dakara kaze wo kitte dokomade demo susunde ikou umi wo hashiru fune no you ni tsukisusumou kagayaiteiru hikari mezashi saa ikou mae wo muite hitotsu ni nari dokomademo itsumo itsumo heizen na kao de zutto zutto mae wo mitsuzukeru uzuku matte itagaru sugata wa mou nido to misasenai warai aeru minna iru kara mada mada yareru chikara ga daseru wakatteiru sa muri wa shinai itami wa nai sa daijoubu sa kaze ni notte sora e takaku te wo nobasou ryoute hiroge fuan nan ka nagesutetara yuuki wo dashite kibou wo mune ni saa tobou omou mama ni hane wo hiroge dokomademo kaze wo kitte dokomade demo susunde ikou umi wo hashiru fune no you ni tsukisusumou kagayaiteiru hikari mezashi saa ikou mae wo muite hitotsu ni nari dokomademo kaze wo kitte dokomade demo susunde ikou chikara tsuyoku ude wo futte hashiridasou kagayaiteiru ashita wo mezashi saa ikou kaze wo kitte haruka saki e dokomademo |-| English= Even when it's so very, very painful, I definitely, definitely won't complain This is nothing, so let's calm down I won't let you to say things like "Does that hurt, perhaps?" I don't ever want to see that worried face again. Everyone's here, so let's believe that we will not break, ever I won't allow let you worry because you are all irreplaceable friends Cut through the wind, on to wherever we may go Let's speed onwards like a ship across the sea Come, let's aim for the shining light Face forward and unite as one, to wherever we may go With a face that's always, always calm, I'll always, always look forward I'll never let you see me crouched in pain again Everyone's here, so let's laugh together; we can still do it, bringing out all our strength I understand, I won't overdo it; I'm not in pain, I'm alright Ride the wind, throwing your hands out to the sky Spread your hands and throw away your worries Come, let's fly with courage and hope in our hearts Spread our wings anyway we wish, to wherever we may go Cut through the wind, on to wherever we may go Let's fly onwards like a ship across the sea Come, let's aim for the shining light Face forward and unite as one, to wherever we may go Cut through the wind, on to wherever we may go Let's start running, strongly and waving our arms Come, let's aim for the shining tomorrow Cut through the wind, onwards to our distant goal wherever it may be Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Duets